She Wanted Happiness
by Leili Rayn Kiryu
Summary: Alex is a full wizard and her boyfriend has a new friend. But when Alex must make a choice. She can only save one person. Who will she choose? Justin, Max, Mason or Harper? Promo on youtube. My name is Malex ZekiRayn


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

**WARNING:** In this chapter it's kinda just explaining Alex's happiness so its boring. I needed to make her a full wizard for this; parts of this take place before the real competition and Mason don't break up expect when Mason turns into a wolf but this is my story so I'll write it my way.

* * *

Alex Russo thought she was happy with Dean Moriarty. She always had boy troubles but things get worse when Ronald Longcape Jr. pretends to be Alex's boyfriend and breaks up with her. Alex finds out and they last until eventually he moves to Ohio.

Alex goes on a family vacation that she forced to go on. But she wishes her parents never met. In order to save her family Alex and her brothers must do The Wizard Competition before they are fully prepared. Max already disappeared so its just Alex and Justin. She wishes for everything to be back to normal but to keep her powers and just let her brothers have the competition later since Max wasn't in the competition.

About six months later Alex meets a new boy. His name is Mason Greybeck and right away he and Alex seem to become a couple. Mason makes Alex smile sincerely. But there is a misunderstanding when Harper thinks Mason might be cheating on her best friend. So they chased after him one night and found out he is a werewolf. Alex tells him she's a wizard and everything seems great. Alex is happy again. Things get weird when Mason meets his ex-girlfriend again; Juliet is now Justin's girlfriend. But something he says hurts Alex. Later on, Alex finds out Mason's true feelings for her with a necklace he gave her that only glows when you're in love with the person who put it on you. He turns into a wolf forever. Leaving Alex heartbroken again.

Mason does come back with magic instruments that The Russo Kids take from some Country wizards. Alex is happy to be with Mason again and be a full wizard again. The happiness comes to end quickly; when Alex gets a call a familiar voice tells her that her brothers, her best friend, and her boyfriend are captured and she must make a choice because she can only save one of them. Who will she choose? Justin, Max, Mason or Harper? Alex must find who captured her loved ones. When she does he looks like Dean but she knows Dean doesn't know what WizTech is and that's where she found all of them. She saw her loved one tied up. But now she had to make a choice. They were all tied up. Mason looked at his girlfriend with a pleading look. Harper was clearly freaking out but trying to stay calm. Justin seemed to already have a plan for if Alex didn't choose him. Max didn't seem to care if he lived or not. Alex came up with a plan. But she was going to need more then one of herself and Justin to do it. "Show who you really are then I'll make the choice..." The Dean Look alike chuckled in a evil tone. "Alright, Alex." Alex was getting annoyed. "Good. Do it now." When the boy was revealed to be someone Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper knew all too well and all four of them said his name in unison. "Ronald Longcape Jr." Ronald replied oddly. "Yes, that is right it is I. I have a new plan to destroy WizTech!" "What's that?" Alex asked. Ronald scoffed. "I'm not telling you." Max saw that his sister needed help and recited a spell he was just learning in his wizard lesson. "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" Ronald told his plan. "Alex can only save one of these four loved ones. The rest will be blown up with the school, the students, and Professor Crumbs. Wait...why am I saying this?" Alex seemed to get upset. "I have to choose between my brothers, my boyfriend, and my best friend?" Ronald knew his plan was blown. "Who do you choose?" Mason looked at Ronald. "Wait! I thought we were friends?!" Alex looked at her boyfriend. "Ronald lied to me before. He made me think he loved me. He's evil!" Ronald rolled his eyes and smirked at Alex. "Alex, hurry up and choose or I choose for you." Alex panicked and recites the first spell that comes to mind. "Uh...Edgebonoutoosis! Edgebonoutoosis! Edgebonoutoosis!"

Wait...if you want to hear this story right I must start from the day it began...

* * *

Please review & don't be afraid to tell me what I need to improve! :D


End file.
